The Selection: Family Ties
by bestclarinetist123
Summary: Catherine never thought she would make it into the Selection. She doesn't even want to compete. However, her sister also is in the Selection. What can she do to attract the attention of the Prince and prove she is better than her sister? Make sure to let me know if you guys have any good ideas for the plot!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up! They're going to start drawing for the Selection any time soon!" Mother cried, and my sister Veronica scrambled onto the couch.

Leave it to Mother to be excited about the Selection. Of course, I didn't care a single bit. I knew that there would be no chance for me, even if I actually did make it into the Selection. Skinny, black haired me. However, Mother insisted on entering me in the Selection.

On the TV, Gavril came out onto the stage. "Hello there, Illea! Tonight we are here for an exciting event. Our next Selection is starting now." He waved a hand towards a screen, and the picture of the girls flashed along with their name and caste.

_Why show the caste when Queen America and King Maxon are going to dissolve them soon? _I thought. However, it would be a while before we, the Twos, would actually be affected.

Suddenly, Mother gasped. She flailed her arms at the screen, directing my attention back to the TV. I only had a moment to see the girl's picture before it was replaced, but it was enough for my photographic memory to store it.

My thoughts raced through my mind. I remembered the same nervousness in the picture that I had had when it had been taken, and that exact yellow gown Mother had forced me into for the picture. It couldn't be me though; the chances that I would be selected were too slim. This must have been how the other girls had felt when they realized that they were also in the Selection.

Mother was spazzing out again, and once again, I saw the picture for only a split second. This time, I was really creeped out. I knew that girl on the screen. It was Veronica.

I thought that there was some mistake at first. However, this was Illea, not some undeveloped country. The odds were crazy if both my sister and I were in the Selection, but there was no mistake here.

I was in the Selection, and so was Veronica, who had had a crush on Prince Carter since she was a little toddler. She would be my fiercest competition, I was sure, but I also knew that I didn't even want to be in the contest. I would just drop out the first chance I had, but that would disappoint Mother. Sadly, I was stuck in the Selection with my little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, guards came to our house to escort us to the palace. They took us onto a plane, and informed us we were going to fly to the palace. However, we would first pick up a few other girls.

At our first stop, a girl with blond hair and a dazzling gown. _She must be a Two_, I thought, then regretted it. If King Maxon was going to dissolve the castes, then I shouldn't be viewing my fellow competitors as numbers. It was time to learn their names.

I stepped up to her and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Catherine Harlow. I'm a jeweler in Waverly."

She sniffed at me. "If you're a jeweler, then you must be a Four. Well I'm Sandra Jarrett, Two."

Slightly put off at her tone, I quickly left and headed back towards my seat. As I went, I heard a few of the guards whispering about me and Veronica. I heard a few snippets of their conversation, but it was enough to tell what they were talking about.

"Never before... very rare... sisters,"

"Unfair for the other girls... Fours..."

At the mention of our caste, I got slightly angrier. Was I the only one who was willing to stop paying attention to peoples' castes? It wasn't like I was sensitive about my caste or anything, I just didn't like other people putting my caste on me like a label. I sighed, and sat back for the long ride. At this point, I didn't care about the other girls and their names. However, it probably would help me to know them. I asked the guards for a deck of cards with the other girls on them like Queen America had once done.

I settled down trying to memorize the other girls' names. Soon, I fell asleep and I was awoken by Veronica shaking my shoulder.

"We're at the palace," she said. I looked out the window and gasped. It was so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

In front of the palace stood Queen America. Her red hair was being blown about by the wind, but it didn't seem to bother her. As four other girls stepped off the plane in front of us, Queen America went to speak with each one of them, and maids were assigned to each girl. Soon, it was our turn to exit the plane. I stepped off, nervous, waiting to receive my maids and talk with the Queen.

As she reached me, Queen America broke out into a smile. "Here's our final girl," she said. "You won't see Prince Carter today, but all of you will have your turn to talk with him tomorrow. That way, everyone will be fair game. Josephine, Hannah, and Selena will be your maids."

The last few maids standing off to the side bobbed into a curtsy as each one of them were introduced. "Miss Caroline, follow us to your room," Josephine said, a bit bossily. I assumed she would be my head maid because of her tone.

"Yes, ma'am," I joked, and received a laugh from Queen America and a few blank stares from the people around us. Inwardly, I groaned. That probably wasn't the best thing to do. It seemed as if these people took their positions very seriously.

Soon, I reached my room and settled down in it. I took out the Sapphire Fountain that I had carved out of a sapphire and set it on my dresser. It was the only thing that Dad had ever let me make by myself. Really, it was my only thing that I had to even be close to a treasure from home. It was the only thing that I had brought from home, besides some other necessities that they would probably provide anyways.

Sitting back on my bed to admire the Fountain, I realized that it was almost dinner time. I decided to head down after choosing a dress that I had brought, because I hadn't received any gowns from my maids yet. As I stepped out of my room, I met some of the other girls and we headed downstairs together, with me just staying quiet at the back.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall was huge, probably just a bit smaller than our house. Across the room, Veronica spotted me and gave a little wave. Stiffly, I waved back to her and her new little friend beside her. I guess I would have to go meet her later and make an effort to get to know her.

Dinner was just us, the Selected girls, because we weren't allowed to meet Prince Carter yet. There was a lot of talking, but it wasn't very loud. Every time someone else raised their voice above a whisper, Sylvia would shush them. I, of course, didn't take part in any conversations, and instead listened to what everyone was saying and let my mind wander.

Tomorrow we would meet Prince Carter. I didn't know if I should actually try and stay here just to watch over Veronica, or ask to be sent home. Mother would be upset if I didn't try at all, so I guess I should at least try.

Suddenly, I was disturbed from my thoughts by a crash. Sandra, the girl on the plane with me, had apparently "accidentally" knocked a platter of fruit tart onto another girl's dress. She was apologizing in an obsequious manner and I could see through it easily. The upset girl excused herself quickly and I took the chance to excuse myself, also.

In my room, I decided to read a bit. I grabbed The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel from my shelf and got lost in the world off the Shadowhunters with Will, Jem, and Tessa. Before I knew it, it was late and Hannah came in to help me undress and get ready for bed. I fell asleep dreaming about what would happen if Veronica or I actually won the Selection, a real nightmare for me.

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I had school and whatnot. However, I hope to write a lot more during summer break. Thank you for staying updated with the story. ****The Infernal Devices** **is an actual series, the prequel to ****The Mortal Instruments** **by Cassandra Clare. It is one of my favorites and I would recommend 10/10. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but I hope you enjoyed my first chapter in a long time!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, my maids came into my room in a hurry. "You need to hurry up!" Selena said. "All the other girls are up and ready to meet Prince Carter. Good thing that we don't need to do much with you."

They got me up in a hurry, drew me a bath, and I was pulled out of it before I had gotten to soak in it much. Hannah went and pulled out a beautiful midnight-blue dress. I put it on and ran downstairs as fast as I could in heels, to the Women's Room.

All the other girls were lined up, and I got into the back of the line. Apparently, Prince Carter was in a side room, and we were taking turns meeting him. Two other girls had already gone, and it was Veronica's friend's turn right now. I believe her name was Emily Brackens. Soon, they finished up their conversation and it was Veronica's turn. She gave me a nervous smile, then walked into the room.

When she came out, she didn't look too happy. "I take it your talk went badly?" I asked as she went over to talk to me.

"It went great! Prince Carter was really nice, but then he asked me to stay behind," she said. "The girls who stayed behind last Selection were eliminated!"

Finally, it was my turn. I walked in, not very nervous, and saw Prince Carter waiting for me. "Hello, Lady Caroline," he said. "I hope you have found your stay very comfortable so far."

I nodded. "So how have you been? Met any nice girls?" I asked.

He looked very surprised that I had asked him a question and happy. I assumed that no other girl had actually cared about him, but had just let him ask all the questions. "I'm very good. There were a few girls who were pretty nice, but I'm not going to tell you who they are. You're actually the first one to ask me anything," he said, confirming my assumptions.

Prince Carter asked me a few more questions, mostly about my family and my interests. "Aren't you Lady Veronica's sister?" he finally asked, which I had seen coming.

"Yes, I am." I said curtly.

"Well then, I'll let you know that she is a wonderful young lady and I hope that you are proud of her," he said.

"I am and I'm glad that you think so. This competition means a lot to her and she really likes you," I said, trying not to say too much and slightly failing.

"This is all the time we have for now, but can you please stay behind?"

I walked out to the group of girls, waiting for Prince Carter. "For the girls that weren't asked to stay behind, please return to your rooms and pack up. I'm sorry for eliminating you this early on, but it must be done."

Veronica and I gave each other confused looks. Unlike the last Selection, Prince Carter was keeping the girls who were staying behind and eliminating the girls who weren't asked to stay. It was completely opposite and had had a few girls upset until he had announced this. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, and I did too, though it was for my little sister and not for myself.

We continued down for breakfast, with the group six girls smaller.

**Okay guys, here's the longer chapter! Please leave your suggestions and reviews down below and I would appreciate it very much. Thank you for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed without incident. A few days later, we were all in the Women's Room, doing our own stuff. I was sitting with Veronica and Emily, reading a book, while they were chatting. A maid entered the room nervously. All of a sudden, everyone sat up straighter, paying attention to what she would have to say.

"His Highness would like to see Bridget in the movie theater in three hours," she said, then exited quickly.

The room dissolved into a flurry of indignant shouts and excited commotion.

"Why her?" Sandra sneered. "I'm much prettier and more popular than her. Plus, I'm a Two. She's only a Six!"

A few of the girls crowded around Sandra nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. It was clear who was in what squad here. Another thing was clear. Sandra would do whatever she could to eliminate Bridget. She would have no competition, whatsoever. Bridget left the room after a bit of the commotion died down to get ready for her date with the Prince.

~~the next morning~~

Bridget floated into class half an hour late, with a happy look in her eyes. Immediately, she was swarmed by some of the girls wanting to know how the date went. "Girls!" Silvia cried. "You can ask her about her date after class. Bridget, make sure you aren't late next time. For now, we are going to continue our lesson on the Illean rulers. Now, who was the King before King Maxon?"

The rest of the class was a boring lecture. A few of the girls were still passing notes and they were caught by a disappointed Silvia.

As soon as class ended at lunchtime, Bridget and her friends rushed out of the room, chattering excitedly. I got closer, wanting to know what Prince Carter was like outside of the Report.

"He let me choose the movie, which was really sweet of him," Bridget chirped. "During the movie, I snuggled up to him and he let me! I really think that I will stay, or at least to the Elite. After all, I am his first date."

Some of the girls had wide eyes, as if Bridget was their new hero and could tell them everything about Prince Carter. A few others, a little bit farther away, with Sandra in their midst, were whispering about Bridget and making fun of her. During lunch with the royals, I could see that Bridget and the Prince kept looking at each other, then looking away, embarrassed.

Sandra and her group excused themselves early, which was trouble for sure. They went upstairs, probably to Sandra's room to plan their revenge.

After lunch, I stayed in my room to finish Clockwork Angel. I finished it and began the second book in the series, Clockwork Prince.

**This chapter took me a while to write, so sorry. I'm running out of ideas so I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed with ideas for dates or anything else. I hope you enjoyed and I will try to write the next chapter quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days, and dates, later, Sandra finally got her chance. While we were sitting down at the table for dinner, Prince Carter stood up. "I know that I've only had the chance to date a few girls so far, and that is how far I'm going with this for the rest of this week. However, at the beginning of next week, there will be an opportunity for one lucky girl to get a very special date with me. I will give more details later."

As always, the girls at the table started whispering to their neighbors again. Sandra had a murderous glint to her eyes. Clearly, she would stop at nothing to win that date. And me? I would try to help Victoria get that date.

Later that night, I went to Victoria's room. "Now, girl, you haven't been on a date yet, right?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Right," she replied, "but I will have at the beginning of next week."

"So, do we have any ideas of what the Prince could be doing as the competition to win that date?" I asked. "Maybe we could be having some kind of contest."

Victoria laughed. "We don't even know that we are having a competition. Why does everything have to be so competitive with you?"

"Not everything," I protested. "I don't care about the crown, or even winning Prince Carter's heart."

"Fine, but we have no idea what the 'competition' is going to be," she said.

We spent a few minutes trying to come up with ideas, but they just got sillier and sillier. Soon, I gave up, and as I left, I told her to "watch out for Sandra, and make sure to study harder". She said she would, and I finally left, a bit more satisfied.

As the weekend came, it was easy to tell that all the girls were excited about the prospect of a special date with the Prince. Most of them studied harder, walked around straighter, and chattered more during the breaks.

"This is how I will be deciding who goes on the special date with me. Whoever can design the best cake will be the one who gets to go. I do like cakes," Prince Carter said with a jovial twinkle in his eye. "You will be given all of today and tomorrow to complete your designs. After you finish, you will have to have your maids make the dress and you will wear it for the Report this coming Friday."

Some of the girls excused themselves from the meal immediately. It was a good thing that Prince Carter had waited until after all the main courses had been served to make that announcement. I, however, wanted to stay for dessert. Since I was a jeweler, I already had a little bit of an advantage because of my artistic eye. However, I knew that some of the girls were designers or models, or their name was Sandra Jarrett, and would do anything to win that date.

After lunch, I went back to my room to plan for a dress. I knew that I couldn't make a dress that was too good, in case the Prince didn't like any of the others' dresses. As I sat there in thought, an idea came to mind. Oh yes, my dress would be a great design. However, the color would be a "deep", "rich" shade of barf green.

On Thursday, my dress was completed by Josephine and Hannah. They had their doubts as they handed me my dress, but I waved them away. However, the dress actually looked nice. The green wasn't exactly barf green and was nicely contrasted by a lighter shade of green of lace in a floral pattern across the top.

As I left for the Report wearing my dress, I was met with Victoria, who was looking gorgeous in her lilac dress. Without a word, we both sat down next to each other, with Emily on Victoria's other side.

After the opening statements, Prince Carter stood up and explained that he would be choosing one girl to go on a special date with him today. "And after careful consideration, I believe that..."

**Yes, I did just make a nice cliffhanger for you guys. :) Just please don't kill me? It's not that big of one, not like Rick Riordan. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer wasn't working for a bit, and the fact that I'm also trying to write my other fanfiction. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
